A Stupid Mistake Creates Drama
by BurdenedWithAGloriousPurpose
Summary: Elena's home alone in the Salvatore house, or at least she thinks she is. After her shower she goes to sleep in her towel. Who is watching her when she wakes up?


**All I got to say is, ALY CHEATS WHEN WE DO OUR BETS**

**well here is the Damon/Elena fic. Enjoy ;)**

**At least I get my Duncan/Gwen fic for writing this one before the end of the month.**

Stefan was out hunting, at least that's what he told me. I don't know whats true and whats a lie anymore. Its gotten all jumbled and messed up in my life. I don't know what to think anymore.

So anyway I'm here alone in the Salvatore house, in the bathroom taking a nice hot shower. Its what I need to help me clear my head. When I finish I step out the shower and dry myself off, then I walk down the hall and into the room. Ugh I'm just so tired. I lay down on the bed still in my towel and drift off to sleep.

~few hours later~

I feel like I'm being watched so I wake up, I look around and see Damon standing in the middle of the room looking at me. I groan and lay back down, putting a pillow over my face. God, this pillow smells amazing.

"What do you want, perv?" I mumble through the pillow.

"Hey, how am I a perv, Miss Drama Queen?" Ew, another one of his pet names, I hate those, yet their slightly amusing.

"Why are you in here, staring at me while I sleep? That is_ sooo_ Edward Cullen of you."

"Don't compare me to that sparkle fairy. And its not my fault I walk into _my _room and see you sleeping, in nothing but a small towel, on _my _bed."

"I'm not in your room," I say matter-of-factly, because I'm a hundred percent sure I'm in Stefan's room... I think.

"Look again, sweet cheeks, this is my room." I don't have to look at him to tell he has a stupid smirk on his face.

I slowly sit up and remove the pillow from my face, yep, I knew he was smirking! I look around the room. Holy hell this isn't Stefan's room. I must have been so tired that I didn't know which room I walked into. How could I be so stupid.

"You look freaked out, don't be scared I don't bite...much" He winked and laughed.

"Shut up." I gave him a brief glare before I began to get off the bed, soon as I stood my towel fell to the floor and I froze. Damon had stopped laughing and was staring at my body, biting his lip as he checked me out. I blushed a deep scarlet and quickly picked up my towel, my shaking hands made it difficult to wrap my towel back around me and hide my subjects Damon was bluntly staring at.

**Damon's POV**

I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the house when I got home, and I really wanted expecting Elena to be laying in my bed in nothing but a towel that barely hide that sexy body of hers. Of course I had to tease her about it. Laughing at the look on her face but I shut right up as soon as I saw nipples. Perky, pink, round nipples on those big mounds of breast on Elena. My eyes roam her body, looking at the tight round ass I always dream of squeezing. My eyes lingered on her vagina, which has small tuffs of hair on it. I could feel my dick getting hard in my jeans.

**Elena's POV**

I rushed to the door, hiding my face behind my hair. As soon as I was almost at the door, it was shut closed and Damon was in front of me.

"What are you doing, Damon? Move!"

"Your not going anywhere" he looked at me, the look in his eyes scared me but excited me at the same time. I backed away from him. He walked up to me slowly and grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him, he pressed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth, I pushed him away. "No, I'm with Stefan!" I say to him, my heart is racing from the kiss.

"Well tonight, your with me." He pulls me close again and kisses me, I don't know why but I kiss back, he picks me up and drops me back down on the bed. When I look up at him he's already in nothing but his boxers. He rips off my towel.

"Damon!" I yell. "Stop it!"

"Don't resist it, you know you want it." He was right, a part of me did want this. Really bad. I knew it was wrong but there has always been something about Damon that made me want him. He moved on top of me and kissed me more, kissing down my neck and onto my chest, flicking his tongue over my nipple. A moan escape my lips and I arch my back. He trails kisses back up to my lips and I kiss him eagerly. He chuckles against my lips and I pull back.

Before I know it I'm suddenly laying on my stomach across Damon's lap. I feel a sharp pain hit my ass. I yelp out in pain. Damon just spanked me?

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Your not allowed to pull back, I control you" he swatted my ass again. I yelped.

"Stop it, that hurts."

"Apologize"

"No!" He swats my ass again, I squirm to get away from him. He swats me again. and again. and again.

"Fine, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want!" I had traitor tears spilling down my cheeks.

He picked me up and sat me on my lap, I whimpered at the pain. He kissed my tears away tenderly then placed me down the bed gently.

He began to kiss me softly and passionately, I willingly kissed back. The kiss slowly began to slowly heat up. He trailed his fingers down my body and I got a good feel of his chest. I trailed my hands down to the rim of his boxers and began to dip my hands into them, he grabbed my hand, and suddenly I was back in his lap, on my stomach. He swatted my ass a few times before kissing me again and putting me back under him. If he kept this up I was going to get dizzy. He removed his boxers and I stared at his length. He was huge.

He chuckled and I looked at him.

"See something you like?" He said with a smirk.

I was staring at his length again. "Its...so...big..."

"Why thank you" He said cockily.

"I don't know how it will ever fit inside me."

"Trust me honey, I'll make it fit." He kissed me again and swiftly entered me so fast, I didn't even feel him break through my barrier. I gasped and tensed, adjusting to him. He gave me some time before he began to move inside me. I began to moan and move my hips, he moved faster and harder. This felt so...out of this world... It just feels...good... I don't even feel bad about cheating on Stefan. Damon is amazing.

I was clutching onto him as he moved fast, I arched my back and moans wouldn't stop coming out my mouth.

"Damon...sooo...good...mmm" I moaned out.

"Your so tight.. I love it." He kissed me neck as he moved inside me. I felt my stomach knotting up. Suddenly his teeth penetrated the skin on my neck. I gasped and saw a bright white light. "DAMON!" I screamed out in ecstasy It was like everything great in life had just entered and exited my body, I felt high, in this bliss I couldn't understand.

He spilled his seed into me with a groan. I was still clutching onto him by the time we were done, I was panting heavily. He pulled out and laid next to me, he pulled me into his arms.

"Stefan's going to be so mad..." I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"He'll live, now go to sleep Elena." With that, I found myself drifting to sleep.

**3rd person POV**

~hours later~

Stefan finally got home, the smell of sex and human blood hit him smack in the face as he walked in. He wondered who had Damon screwed this time, then he suddenly remembered something. Elena. He was about to run upstairs when Damon appeared in front of him.

"Don't go up there, she's sleeping."

"What did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her I will kill you!"

"You wish, you know your too weak to hurt me. Even if you've been sucking on squirrels for hours. Or have you upgraded to bunnies?"

Stefan growled at him. ".?"

"I fucked her, what do you think I did?"

"You didn't" Stefan didn't want to believe Damon had took Elena's virginity.

"You know what the best part was?" Damon was grinning. "The fact that I didn't even have to use compulsion on her, she willingly slept with me, willingly cheated on you with your own brother. Oh this is just great."

"Shut up!" Stefan ran upstairs and couldn't believe what he saw. His girlfriend, asleep in his brother's sheets, naked.

"You should have heard the way she screamed my name when she came. She'll make a good blood whore."

"You drank from her?" Stefan was outraged.

"uh, duh" Damon sent his memories of Elena's face and cries of pleasure as she screamed his name as she came.

"STOP" Stefan threw himself at Damon, thinking he pushed him out the window with him as the he landed in broken glass, but he missed.

"Face it little brother, unless you stop being a pussy and drink some human blood, you'll never even be a match for me." Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat, and threw him into a tree.

**A/N: hope you liked it.**

**please review**


End file.
